Reikland
Wstęp 'Wielkie Księstwo Reiklandu- '''Jest głównym księstwem w Imperium, leżącym na południowym zachodzie. Reikland od prawie stu lat jest najważniejszą częścią ludzkiego cesarstwa bowiem znajduje się w nim Altdorf - stolica Reiklandu i całego państwa. To tam znajdują się siedziba Imperatora i wiele placówek administracyjnych,to tam stacjonują armie Imperium. Jest to też miejsce w którym Sigmar Młotodzierżca dał podwaliny pod dzisiejsze Imperium.W oczach mieszkańców Reiklandu to właśnie ich księstwo stanowi serce ludzkiego świata. Jeśli jest coś co stanowi najpiękniejszy i zarazem najbardziej transparentny obraz charakteryzujący Reikland to będzie to z pewnością Gwardia Reiklandu, duma armii Cesarstwa i najpotężniejszy,najbardziej szlachetny regiment w Imperialnej armii. Ich nadrzędnym zadaniem jest ochrona Cesarza, ten natomiast jest w stanie zapewnić im najlepszy sprzęt oraz szkolenia dostępne w Rekilandzie. W rezultacie ci uważani są za najbardziej zdyscyplinowane jednostki w Imperium. Są oni znani ze swej dobrej koordynacji i miażdżących szarż. Niewielu jest w stanie złamać potężnych synów Reiklandu. ''" Doprawdy czy jest lepsze miejsce w całym Imperium? Najbardziej urodzajne pola, najlepsze wino, największe miasta i najpiękniejsze kobiety. Gdyby cała reszta Imperium zniknęła, nie brakowało by go" -Reiklandzki szlachcic Opis thumb|378pxNajbardziej wysunięta na zachód prowincja ze wszystkich Wielkich Księstw Imperium, jest siedzibą władzy cesarskiej i najbogatszą, najbardziej kosmopolityczną prowincją całego Imperium i to nie tylko dlatego że tak sądzą Reiklandczycy. Od północy gdzie księstwo graniczy z Pustkowiami aż po południe gdzie spotyka się z Wissenlandem ziemie Reiklandu są obdarzone żyznymi polami,winnicami i rozległymi łąkami na których pasą się wszelkiej maści zwierzęta rolne. Mówi się że Reikland, podobnie jak Averland, jest "spichlerzem Imperium" bo to właśnie tam produkowane są nadwyżki które wyżywiają mieszkańców innych księstw w których jest deficyt żywności. Kopalnie umiejscowione w Górach Szarych dają Reiklandowi wszelkie potrzebne rudy. Od miedzi przez żelazo aż do czystego i niezwykle cennego złota, jednak z ich bogactwa można wyciągnąć znacznie więcej tak więc do wszelkich metali należy jeszcze doliczyć inne surowce takie jak marmur czy kamienie szlachetne. Znajdujący się u stóp gór las Reikwald jest uważany za bezpieczniejszy od innych lasów w Imperium,daje on bardzo trwałe i niezwykle cenne drewno niezbędne do kwitnącego tu przemysłu budowy łodzi. Pomoc władcy jest bardzo istotna w rozwoju zarówno gospodarczym jak i technologicznym Reiklandu. Cesarz który jest również Hrabią Elektorem tej części Imperium także ma swój wkład w rozwój. Odkąd Wilhelm obalił ówczesnego Cesarza Dietera w XXV wieku, mieszkańcy zostali obdarowani bogactwami. Budową nowych brukowanych dróg, kanałów, programami mającymi na celu poprawę wydajności rolnictwa, wsparciem rozwoju wolnych miast i wreszcie dofinansowaniem wszystkich klas od szlachty do chłopów. Po dziś dzień wszyscy ci ludzie są perełką w Imperium, bo jako nieliczni mogą powiedzieć o sobie że są szczęśliwi. Długa i szeroka rzeka Reik jest najlepszym sposobem poruszania się po Reiklandzie, gdyż niemal wszystkie większe ośrodki miejskie znajdują się na jednym bądź obydwu brzegach rzeki. Reik ma swój początek wysoko w Górach Szarych gdzie zanim opadnie na Reiklandzkie równiny rozszerza się dzięki kilku dopływom. Rzeka ta jest niemal podstawą handlu z innymi Księstwami, towary bowiem przepływają tu na przykład do wolnego miasta Marienburg znajdującego się na północ od Reiklandu. Jest to największy port do którego przybijają statki elfickie a także Bretońskie czy też te należące do Tileańskich czy Estalijskich kolonii w Nowym świecie. Marienburg, czego jednak Reiklandczycy nie przyznają, stanowi bardzo ważny filar ich handlu który w Altdorfie dopiero powstaje. Rzeka Reik pozwala także na handel z innymi prowincjami- Wissenburgiem, Stirlandem czy Averlandem. Reik jest także istotną częścią życia chłopów i ich gospodarstw, bo to woda z rzeki nawadnia ich pola i to nią poi się zwierzęta. Rzeka podlewa także las i niezwykle żyzne tereny znane jako Vorbergland, lub "pogórze kraju". Krasnoludy z Gór Szarych wykorzystały ten fakt budując tamę na rzece odcinając wieśniaków od jej życiodajnej wody, co działo się podczas poważnego sporu Krasnoludów i Księcia Elektora w 2211 r. Doprowadziło to do niesławnego "wodnego marszu" chłopów na Altdorf. Od tego czasu wszelcy nowo wybrani Hrabiowie Elektorzy starają się utrzymywać dobre stosunki z krasnoludami z Gór Szarych.Chociaż większa część handlu prowadzonego przez Reikland odbywa się drogą morską to wielu handlarzy wybiera drogę lądową, a ich najczęstszym celem poza innymi księstwami jest Bretonnia. Do tego królestwa pełnego rycerzy prowadzą dwa duże szlaki przechodzące przez Góry Szare. Są nimi Przełęcz Uderzającego Topora i Przełęcz Szarej Pani. Szlaki te chronione są przez dwie potężne twierdze, Helmgart i Ubersreik, obydwie zbudowane tak by bez problemu mogły obronić się przed najazdami ludzi jak i innych istot zamieszkujących Góry Szare jak również mieć oko na Bretończyków z którymi stosunki Reiklandu nie zawsze były ciepłe. Podczas śnieżnych zim obydwa przejścia są blokowane a kupcom zaleca się ominięcie gór, na wiosnę kiedy śniegi stopnieją szlaki są na nowo otwierane. Głęboko w lesie Reikwald znajdują się dwa stare miejsca, Hagercrybs i wzgórza Skaag. Obydwa te miejsca są używane jako pola do wypasania owiec,choć Hagercrybs jest popularne wśród rabusiów grobowców i innych poszukiwaczy przygód szukających skarbów starożytnego Imperium Uberogenów- plemienia z którego pochodził sam Sigmar.Krążą plotki o duchach straszących pośród chat Hagercrybs. Te jednak są uznawane za bełkot pijanych od cydru wieśniaków. " Jeśli chcesz drugiej opinii idź zapytaj reiklandczyka oni mają zdanie na każdy temat i podzielą się nim nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz" -Pewien rozdrażniony lekarz Mieszkańcy Reiklandczycy to ludzie weseli otwarci i gadatliwi czego nie można powiedzieć o mieszkańcach pozostałych Księstw Imperium a na pewno nie w sposób zbiorczy. Reiklandczycy to optymiści, uważają że co by nie było najlepsze jest zawsze przed nimi. Na takie zachowanie mieszkańców tego Księstwa ma wpływ kilka czynników: Naturalne łaski, ponieważ Reikland jest urodzajny zarówno jeśli chodzi o ziemie jak i o minerały, ludzie więc żyją tu w dostatku a jak są pieniądze to i światopogląd inny. Reiklandczycy to ludzie z natury energiczni, do bogactwa i takiego zaplecza technologiczno-gospodarczego doprowadziła jednyie ciężka praca i determinacja, ludzie ci mają więc we krwi dyscyplinę i niechęć do leniuchowania. Niemały wpływ na patrzenie na świat w taki a nie inny sposób jest to że ich Bóg Sigmar był niegdyś jednym z nich co z pewnością sprawa że Reiklandczyków przepełnia duma.Czym bowiem jest dla nich znak mówiący "jesteś na ziemi na której urodził się twój Bóg"? Reiklandczycy mocno wierzą w nauki Sigmara który zwykł mawiać że "jedność Imperium leży w sercach jego mieszkańców". Mieszkańcy Reiklandu żywo interesują się sprawami innych Księstw i zawsze mówią że "coś trzeba zrobić" gdy sąsiadów spotyka straszny los. Młodzi Reiklandczycy bardzo często wiążą swoją przyszłość ze służbą wojskową, dlatego też Reikland jest jednym na najlepiej przygotowanych na wojnę księstw. Niektórzy z tych młodzików od razu wykazują się kompetencją i są "materiałem na oficera", szybko awansując na kolejne szczeble struktury dowodzenia, bardzo często kończąc na stanowiskach generałów. Reiklandczycy niemal zawsze odpowiadają na wezwanie do pospolitego ruszenia, ponieważ czują oni, że muszą walczyć za ukochaną ziemię lub pomóc mniej szczęśliwym częściom Imperium.W rzeczywistości w wielu Reiklandczykach goreje myśl o ekspansji terytorialnej.Mieszkańcy Ubersreik czy Altdorfu bardzo często naciskają by wypowiedzieć wojnę Bretonii i odzyskać "Zachodnią Marchię". Gildia kupców stara się wzmocnić pozycję Cesarza wobec innych Książąt Elektorów, co w konsekwencji miało by ustanowić jednolite prawo handlowe we wszystkich prowincjach, który to przepis podlegałby urzędnikom cesarskim, na co Książęta Elektorzy zaciekle nie chcą się zgodzić. Moda odgrywa ważniejszą rolę w życiu Reiklandczyków niż w przypadku mieszkańców innych Księstw.Chłopstwo oczywiście nie przywiązuje wagi do takich rzeczy, jednak wśród mieszczan i szlachty obowiązkiem jest posiadać odpowiedni strój na każdą okazję. Rękawy, buty i kolory muszą być idealne dobrane i skomponowane. Szlachta ma tendencję do tworzenia własnych "sezonowych" kolekcji dworskich szat które zaraz są oddawane do kupców, żeby rozpocząć produkcję ubrań w ich wzorach co potem przeznaczane jest na sprzedaż.Jednak Cesarski dwór zaostrzył prawa i ukrócił te tendencje. Najpierw zakazano Bretońskiego stylu uznając go za "zbyt rustykalny". Od parudziesięciu lat powoli powraca się raczej do prostych militarnych ubiorów, czerwono-białych kamizel, wysokich wojskowych butów i zwykłych skórzanych rękawic. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu że poza dworem szlachcice ubierają się zazwyczaj bardzo ekstrawagancko. Co najgorsze Reiklandczycy są niezwykle aroganccy, apodyktyczni, i są jak "pijani niewolnicy mody". Niemal non stop widzą okazję żeby się napić,obraz zataczającego się śpiewającego pijackie wulgarne piosenki Reiklandczyka stało się bardzo powszechnym stereotypem czego nawet sami zainteresowani nie starają się zaprzeczać. Dla wielu ludzi miasta Reiklandu są "podejrzanie modne", kosmopolityczny charakter reiklandzkich mężczyzn sprawia że mówi się o nich jako "zniewieściałych" i "babskich". Co ciekawe pomimo przypisywania im tych cech mówi się o nich jako o "złodziejach żon". Więcej niż jednego męża w Talabeclandzie znalazła tamtejsza kobieta która z łatwością może być uwiedziona przez Reiklandzkiego eleganta. Ci co prawda znani są ze swej urody ale niestety też z nijakiego charakteru. Głośne, bezpośrednie i często kołtuńskie przekonanie o swojej wyższości nad mieszkańcami innych krajów jest powodem wielu złośliwych uwag wśród innych narodów.Reiklandczycy są uparci jednak jeżeli zaczynają przegrywać potyczkę słowną mają zwyczaj urywania jej i wracania do domu oraz dokończenia tej kłótni ze samym sobą.W rzeczywistości jednak są to prawi ludzie którzy od początku wojny przybywają pod Cesarski sztandar kiedy tylko ktoś potrzebuje ich pomocy. Dlatego też o ile nie są bez wad to wszyscy mieszkańcy Imperium szanują ich i podziwiają. Chociaż z szacunkiem traktują wszelkich Bogów wyznawanych w Imperium ( poza ukrytym kultem Slaanesha ) to jednak Sigmar jest dla nich przykładem i ich patronem.Inne popularne Bóstwa to Dyrath czyli regionalne imię Boga Rhyi którego Reiklandczcy zamieszkujący Vorbergland czczą jako boga płodności oraz Shallya, bogini życia której poświęcane są szpitale i świątynie na które bogaci Reiklandczycy często przepisują część spadków. Mimo że tolerowany i formalnie przestrzegany, Kult Ulryka wywodzący się z Middenlandu nie jest popularny w Reiklandzie ze względu na długą i zakorzenioną w umysłach zarówno Reiklandczyków jak i Middenlandczyków rywalizację między kościołami Sigmara I Ulryka. Metryczka Reiklandu * Pełna nazwa: Wielkie Księstwo Reiklandu * Władca: Imperator Karl Franz * Ustrój: Feudalizm * Stolica: Altdorf * Najważniejsze wolne miasta: Ubersreik, Kamperbad, Bögenhafen * Najważniejsze towary eksportowe: Wino, Żywność, Tekstylia, Broń, Wyroby metalowe,Ser Kategoria:Księstwa Elektorskie